Calm Down
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jung Kook itu sedikit penakut. Tapi jika sudah takut, takutnya bisa akut. Dan V tahu cara menenangkannya!/VKook/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Calm Down**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, One Shoot, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Horror**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: VKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dari kebiasaan kecil Shi. Shi di sini mirip Jung Kook. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _Seorang namja dan yeoja sama-sama menghentikan larinya. Pandangan mereka liar memandang sekitar dengan keadaan berantakan, keringat membanjiri tubuh, dan dada naik-turun berusaha mengatur nafas. Jantung berdegup kencang karena pacuan adrenalin._

 _"Apa kita sudah jauh darinya?" tanya sang yeoja._

 _"Iya, kuharap be- Lari!" perintah sang namja di tengah-tengah kalimatnya dan menarik yeoja di sebelahnya kembali berlari menerobos hutan gelap-gulita mencari jalan keluar._

 _"Sudah kuduga, liburan di tempat seperti ini bukan ide yang bagus!" protes yeoja itu sembari terus berlari dengan nafas yang putus-putus. Sang namja mendengus._

 _"Jika kau punya tempat lain untuk berlibur, kenapa tidak kau rekomendasikan pada kami?!" namja itu juga bicara dengan menaikan volume suaranya._

 _"Tidak. Kau harus tanggung jawab atas semua ini! Tanggung jawab atas nyawa-nyawa teman kita, Keparat!" sang yeoja naik pitam dan kembali meninggikan suara._

 _"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku! Kita semua setuju!" elak sang namja berusaha menajamkan pandangannya pada jalan yang mulai remang-remang tak jelas di matanya saking gelapnya._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak berpikir untuk menginap di rumah orang yang terbunuh dengan terjerat kail pancing besar itu, saja?!" tantang yeoja itu enggan menyebut nama temannya yang sudah tiada._

 _"Cukup! Kita tidak bisa berdebat di saat seperti ini! Lari saja lebih cepat!" titah namja itu yang membuat sang yeoja mendengus kesal._

 _BRUK!_

 _Pergerakan keduanya terhenti saat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon besar yang menonjol ke permukaan tanah._

 _"Lari! Cepat lari! Cari jalan besar! Lalu cari bantuan! Lari sekarang, Babbo!" perintah kembali terdengar dari namja yang mulai pasrah untuk berdiri saat ia terjatuh. Yeoja itu sempat blank di tempat. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan segera kembali berlari dengan mata yang menggenang._

 _"Aaarrggghh...!" yeoja itu terus berlari sembari menahan isakan saat mendengar jeritan teman namja-nya. Punggung tangannya dengan kasar menghapus genangan di matanya yang menghalangi pandangan._

 _SRAK! SRAK! SRET!_

 _Yeoja itu terengah luar biasa. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana caranya tenang dan mengambil nafas dengan baik saat kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah. Ia sudah berada di tengah jalan besar. Jalan beraspal. Jalan yang dia dan teman-temannya lewati saat berkunjung ke hutan ini. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan keadaan paru-paru yang sudah membaik meski degup jantung masih memburu marathon di tempatnya. Sepi. Terlalu sepi. Yang benar saja, ini hutan!_

 _Yeoja itu agak menyipitkan matanya silau saat melihat cahaya dari kejauhan._

 _"Sinar matahari? Ini sudah fajar?" gumamnya pelan. Sinar itu makin terang. "Bukan. Mobilkah? Mobil polisi yang biasa patrolikah? Ah, Ya Tuhan, aku selamat?" ia sudah beriming-iming menemukan seseorang saat melihat sinar itu semakin mendekat lurus ke arahnya._

 _Tapi yeoja itu mengernyit saat menyadari kecepatan mobil itu di atas rata-rata._

 _"Oh, ini tidak bagus." gumamnya lagi. Tapi bukannya menyingkir, ia membentangkan tangannya menghalangi jalanan dengan posisinya di tengah jalan itu. Berniat untuk mengambil perhatian pengendara mobil itu supaya berhenti._

 _Sedikit lagi. Mobil itu hampir mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, yeoja itu baru menyadari mobil itu melaju dengan urakan. Seperti pengendara mabuk. Yeoja itu menurunkan tangannya dan berdiri mematung di tengah jalan. Tak berpikir untuk menyingkir, dan dengan bodohnya..._

 _BRAK!_

 _... ia mati konyol tertabrak mobil dengan pengendara mabuk._

 _Seseorang mendekatinya. Heels-nya mencapai 15 cm. Pakaiannya minim berwarna hitam dan rambut panjang juga poninya menutupi parasnya._

 _"Kau menyedihkan!" orang itu berkata dalam. Tak mempedulikan kesadaran yeoja itu sudah diambang batas. "Apa susahnya kau mati di tanganku dari pada mati konyol seperti ini, huh?" yeoja itu mengangkat pisau yang digenggamnya sejak tadi dan menghunusnya-_

KLIK!

"Aaa! Matikan! Matikan! Aku tidak mau nonton lagi! V Hyung~!" teriak seorang namja yang jika dilihat sekilas identik dengan kelinci.

"Ne, sudah-sudah, Kook~ah. Aku sudah mematikannya. Jangan memanggil nama kekasihmu begitu." ucap salah satu temannya dongkol melirik Jung Kook yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa dengan malas.

Mereka sepakat 1 jam yang lalu untuk menonton film horror di apartement milik Jung Kook dan kekasihnya.

Jung Kook mendongak dan menghembuskan nafas frustrasi agar ia tenang. Jung Kook sebenarnya tidak pernah berani menonton film horror, tapi dia selalu penasaran. Atas saran temannya itu, dia memutuskan ikut menonton juga agar tidak banyak tanya. Tapi setakut apa pun Jung Kook, ia selalu bisa mengatasi rasa ketakutannya itu dengan ekspresi seolah benar-benar menikmati adrenalin dari film horror itu. Pokoknya Jung Kook bisa mengatasi ketakutannya dengan baik dan terlihat biasa, saja.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah sore. Tae Hyung-ssi pasti sebentar lagi pulang." usul temannya yang lain.

"Kau benar, juga. Kita tidak boleh mengganggu sepasang kekasih. Nah, Kook~ah kami pulang dulu, ne?" pamit temannya itu. Jung Kook mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengantar mereka hingga pintu apartement.

CLEK!

Belum sempat Jung Kook menggapai pintu utama apartement-nya untuk membukakan pintu untuk teman-temannya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan namja dengan keadaan agak berantakan karena lelah, bersurai cokelat masuk ke apartementnya.

Jung Kook awalnya terdiam, lalu tersenyum sumringah saat sadar siapa yang datang. Teman-temannya pun sama terdiamnya, tapi detik berikutnya teman-temannya juga berpamitan pada pemilik apartement yang baru datang itu dan benar-benar keluar dari apartement milik Jung Kook juga kekasihnya.

BLAM!

Jung Kook menutup pintu utama apartement-nya dan segera masuk ke kamar untuk tidur. Berpikir kekasihnya yang baru saja datang itu juga pasti akan menyusul untuk tidur setelah acara mandinya selesai.

* * *

V membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di samping namja kelinci yang menjadi kekaishnya itu, Jung Kook. Jung Kook masih membuka matanya lebar dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menyisakan kepalanya saja dengan wajah yang terlihat tegang di mata V.

"Belum tidur, Kookkie?" tanya V sembari bergabung dalam selimut yang sama dengan sang kekasih. Jung Kook melirik V dan menggeleng cepat. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan kekasihnya itu bergerak tak nyaman, membuat V mengernyit heran.

"Hyungie, boleh Kookkie peluk tangan Hyungie?" tanya Jung Kook meminta izin. Mungkin maksudnya agar sang kekasih tidak terganggu dan tetap nyaman. V mengangguk ragu, masih bertanya-tanya 'ada apa' dengan kekasih imutnya ini.

Jung Kook menyibak sedikit selimutnya menjadi sedada dan segera bergeser mendekati kekasihnya yang masih terdiam bingung, lalu memeluk lengan V erat. Dan V baru sadar leher Jung Kook sudah banjir oleh keringat.

"Kookkie, mwohae? Kau ketakutan? Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya V khawatir sembari membelai lembut pipi Jung Kook.

Iya, satu-satunya orang selain keluarga Jung Kook adalah kekasihnya, V yang tahu bagaimana Jung Kook ketakutan. Ia akan berkeringat, menyelimuti dirinya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja dengan posisi telentang dan mata yang bergerak liar kesetiap sudut ruangan. Dan Jung Kook pasti butuh teman untuk tidur.

"A-Aku tidak bisa tidur, Hyung." mendadak nada bicara Jung Kook bergetar. Nah, satu lagi. Jika Jung Kook ketakutan, ia selalu sulit tidur.

"Tenang, Chagiya. Atur nafasmu. Pelan-pelan. Rileks, saja... Aku di sini." V berusaha membuat kekasihnya tenang meski ia lelah juga karena dia anak kuliahan. Tapi ia sendiri tidak akan tidur dengan rasa khawatir seperti ini.

"V Hyungie~" rengek Jung Kook saat dirasa intruksi dari V belum cukup untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

"Peluk aku. Peluk aku, Kookkie~ah. Yang erat." interupsi V. Jung Kook melakukannya cepat sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada V. V perlahan mengusapi surai hitam legam kekasih imutnya itu. "Semua baik-baik saja, Kookie. Aku di sini." V terus mengucapkan kalimat penenang dan makin merasakan pelukan Jung Kook makin mengerat melampiaskan rasa takut. Jadi V berinisiatif untuk bernyanyi. Nyanyian pengantar tidur yang ringan, saja.

V mulai melantunkannya sembari mengusapi surai kekasihnya. Pelukan Jung Kook mulai melemah. Tubuhnya tak setegang sebelumnya. Dan V mendengar dengkuran halus dari Jung Kook. V mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan membenarkan selimut mereka, berniat tidur menyusul Jung Kook.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Agak bingung mau cantumin horror/crime di genrenya. Hehehe... :v Btw, ini FF VKook lgi, y? Shi gtw apa yg bikin Shi ngebet bgt bikin cerita pke cast mereka. Pdhl Shi udh pernah blg klo Shi gk terlalu ska pair ini. Yah~ Nikmatin aja. Haha. Review, please... ^^**


End file.
